Whatcha Watchin?
by MustacheBuddiesXD
Summary: A collection of oneshots depicting Crowley and Aziraphale watching different television shows. Rather random and definitely fun! Lots of references to different movies and shows. Some A/C slash...
1. Hello Angel

**Sorry about this, but I couldn't resist. I love the fourth Harry Potter movie and this kind of came to me...**

"Wait, I have one more name!" shouted the man in the metal cage desperately. The people in the large courtroom paused.

"Out with it!" yelled the man in the blue Ministry Judge cap, his face harboring no mercy.

"Barty Crouch…" Karkaroff paused and the room tensed in surprise. "Junior."

A man in the back row of the audience had stood up and tried to get away, but the many security guards around the room jumped him, and they all fell into the pile of newspapers that was surrounding the metal cage that held Igor Karkaroff. They finally got ahold of the man and were trying to restrain him. Barty Crouch Jr. looked directly at his father.

"Hello, father," he said silkily, and his tongue darted out of his mouth a few times. Crouch Sr. just looked at his son in astonishment.

"You are no son of mine."

The guards dragged the writhing Death Eater away from the courtroom.

Crowley gestured at the television and it turned off. He crossed his arms and turned to the angel that was sitting next to him. "I love that movie and all, but Barty Crouch Jr.'s tongue-thing bothers me," he explained.

"Why?" Aziraphale asked. "Other than it being kind of creepy."

Crowley smiled dangerously. "I can do _much_ stranger things with _my_ tongue."

Aziraphale's eyebrows were almost lost in his hairline. "Oh?"

Crowley flicked his tongue out like a snake's, much faster than a human would be able to do it. His tongue was a human's, but it was able to move quite like a reptile's would, and the effect was quite alarming.

"Oh dear, that is quite alarming," mumbled Aziraphale, an expression of mild distaste on his face.

"Hello, angel," he said sharply, and his tongue flicked out again, the imitation of Barty Crouch Jr. very successful.

Aziraphale scooted away from Crowley a few inches on the couch. "I would much prefer for us to just continue watching the movie," he said, holding back a laugh.

Crowley gestured the television back on and they continued watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He leaned closer to the angel and put his arm around him. Maybe after the movie he could show Aziraphale even more strange things he could do with his tongue…

**Heheheh... I'll leave that up to you for interpretation...**


	2. I Like Aziraphale

**yeah, yeah, I used to be a SpongeBob fan until the episodes started getting really stupid... just another random idea that I had...**

"Okay, why are you watching that?" Crowley demanded, sitting down next to the angel on the couch.

"I don't know, it was just on and I thought I would watch a few minutes of it," Aziraphale answered. They turned to the television.

_"Goodbye, Squidward, goodbye, Mr. Krabs. Goodbye, Squidward," said the yellow sponge silkily. _

_ "You said 'goodbye squidward twice!" accused the starfish as they drove away in the submarine._

_ "I like Squidward," answered the sponge, a knowing smile on his face. _

Crowley turned away from the screen. "That is the creepiest thing ever," he said, his brow furrowing.

Aziraphale shrugged. "It's a children's show. They tend to be creepy."

Crowley got a wicked look in his eye. "I like Aziraphale," Crowley purred, wrapping an arm around the angel who giggled in surprise.

"Good to know," Aziraphale answered, picking up the remote and changing the channel to something less creepy.

**Sorry about that...I just had to...anyways...**


	3. Demon in the City

Crowley glanced around the small house furtively, checking to see that Aziraphale had indeed gone out. Sometimes he would tell Crowley that he was running into town for groceries, and a little while later Crowley would find the angel reading a book on the porch. Aziraphale had a tendency to be a little absentminded.

Crowley quickly sat on the couch and gestured on the television. Remotes were for mortals, he thought to himself with a chuckle. He turned it to the correct channel and settled in to watch. Sex in the City happened to be his favorite television show after Golden Girls had stopped airing, and he hid this from Aziraphale with all his might. The angel would take that and run with it if he ever found out, and Crowley knew that he would never hear the end of it.

The only time he ever got to catch up with the plotline was when Aziraphale was out. It was quite tedious, finding the time to watch the show, but he would put up with it. He liked it just a little too much to give it up completely.

He was sitting there peacefully watching a new episode that was quite startling. Mr. Big was back, and could they trust him? Crowley thought not, but television characters are known for their bad choices.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Aziraphale asked from right beside Crowley's ear. He jumped in surprise and turned the television off with his hand.

"Nothing, just flipping through the channels," he said weakly.

Aziraphale plopped down next to Crowley on the couch. "I was standing there for quite some time, dear, and you seemed to be very enthralled with said 'chick-flick.'"

Crowley deflated. "Yes, yes, I was watching Sex in the City. Do you have a problem with that?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale laughed softly and snuggled up to Crowley. "Of course not, you silly demon, I think it is rather funny, actually."

Crowley grumbled. He was never going to hear the end of this. "I thought you were in town running errands or something," Crowley said.

"It started raining," complained Aziraphale, and Crowley looked out the window. It had indeed started raining.

"How long have you watched this show?" asked Aziraphale innocently.

"Since its opening season," Crowley answered automatically, then regretting it. He could have told him it was a one-time deal, and that he had just happened to decide to watch it, but somehow he knew that Aziraphale would be able to see through his lies. The angel was pretty good at that.

"You know, Crowley, now that you don't have to hide this information from me you could watch the show _with_ me," Aziraphale said hopefully.

"Sure, sure, but you're not allowed to make fun of me," Crowley said, raising an eyebrow at the angel. He turned the television back on.

"I would never do such a thing," Aziraphale said, but there was a glint in his eye that said otherwise. Crowley was about to make a sarcastic remark, but found it quite difficult to do so with Aziraphale's lips in the way. In the back of his mind he thought that maybe Aziraphale did that on purpose, but that thought went away quickly…

Aziraphale snuggled closer to him, and they watched the newest episode of Sex in the City together. Crowley decided that this was much better than hiding and watching it alone.

**Heehee more to follow soon! Oh, and it would be nice if you reviewed...but don't...it's okay...I'll just go cry maybe...**


	4. Bazinga!

**If you don't know The Big Bang Theory then this chapter is not for you. If you do, then here you go!**

"Hey, I may have liked Sex in the City, but this is another one of my favorites," Crowley said, pointing at the television.

Aziraphale nodded, watching the sitcom that was currently on the television. "What does 'Bazinga' mean?"

"That's just a word that character made up to tell people that he is joking or pulled a prank on somebody," Crowley explained. "That Sheldon Cooper is one oddity…"

They watched a few more episodes as there seemed to be a marathon on the television that day. Crowley recorded all the new episodes and thought that Tivo was a great invention. It allowed him to pause his shows as he was watching them, and if he wasn't available to sit and watch it when it came on he could set it to record later. It was rather amazing.

Crowley really did love The Big Bang Theory. The characters were hilarious and the premise of the show was great. His favorite character, he had to admit, was Howard Wolowitz. He was such a creeper and was always thinking dirty. It was really quite fascinating.

Aziraphale didn't seem to share his appeal for the show. Most of the superhero and Star Trek jokes flew right over the angel's head and he got bored quickly. It also didn't have enough sappy love stories and handsome men to keep the angel hooked.

Crowley decided that he would hide as many Big Bang Theory references around the house as he could and see if the angel caught any of it. He decided he would also quote the show as much as he could.

He started by organizing the cereal by fiber content, and then only sat in one spot on the couch and fussed at Aziraphale if he happened to sit there. He bought a flash t-shirt and wore it over top of a long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He started to say 'Bazinga' whenever the situation warranted it. Whenever he knocked on the door to anywhere he would use Sheldon's odd triple knock.

Aziraphale only got a little irritated. He started to realize something was up, but didn't say anything. Crowley was only able to tell that he noticed by the slight frown that formed on his face when he caught a reference or quote.

He was taking too long in the bathroom one day when Crowley decided to knock on the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Aziraphale."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Aziraphale."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Aziraphale."

The door opened to reveal an angel who had a rather annoyed expression on his face. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested," Crowley said, grinning widely.

"If you don't stop quoting that silly show I shall refuse to touch you or allow you to touch me for two weeks!"

Crowley paused. Two weeks without being able to touch the angel? Oh, jeez.

"I will stop quoting the show if you agree to sit down and watch a few more episodes with me. I am determined to make you like it," Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded. He was not going to get rid of the Flash t-shirt, though…

**I just had to do that...That show is my favorite...**


End file.
